A Princess and A Fitness Instructor
by Saxophonegirl78
Summary: Princess Peach and Male Wii Fit Trainer (Daniel, we'll call), share each other's stories on Instagram and rant over the people they find annoying. But, when someone release their stories to the smash bros characters. They are terrified and now have to find out who hacked into their apps. But who is it? (All characters belong to Nintendo).
1. Peach's New Account

A Princess and A Fitness Instructor

**I'm back with a SSBU story that takes place currently. This is a friendship humor story with Princess Peach and Male Wii Fit Trainer (who we will call Daniel) Enjoy.**

Peach and Daniel grew close as friends during the smash 4 days. She would always come and talk, complain about all things to him and he was her supportive friend. Nobody really bothers him since they all prefer the female wii fit. But he didn't mind, he still loved his small fanbase. Though one day, he was checking his social media page when Peach dropped by.

Peach: What'cha doing?

Daniel: Just seeing some friends on IG

Peach: *growing confused* What is IG?

Daniel: OMG! You do not know what IG stands for? It's Instagram!

Peach: What's Instagram?

Daniel: *Overreact graps* Instagram is a social media platform where you can like people's photos, videos, DM and PM people, send texts and emojis ya know.

Peach: Oh! So it's like Facebook?

Daniel: Eww no! I stopped using Facebook back when I first started here.

Peach: So how do I get a Instagram?

Daniel: Girl, let me show you

After 10 minutes of Peach going back and forth with Daniel, he managed to open her an account.

Daniel: Here you go your highness!

Peach: Quit playing me boy! But in all, thanks for helping me out.

Master Hand walks into the room.

MH: Mr. Daniel, I believe you have a matchup with Dark Pit in about 15 mins

Daniel: Are you serious?! Nobody told me that.

MH: It's on the schedule board if not, it's on our app. Remember our first meeting?

Daniel: uhhh to be truthful, I snuck out at the last minute to meet some friends.

MH: Well, that's on you. You left and missed out on the rest of the info. So you're on your own.

Daniel: What stage is it-

MH: I'm not telling you anything. You should've paid attention at first. You got 12mins or else I'm marking you. *leaves*.

Daniel: Gammit! I gotta download it.

Peach: Be safe Mr. Incredible! *wink wink*

Daniel: Oh honey I'll try. But with Dark Pit, you better make me some good cake. Because, I'm gonna need it.

Battle!

10 minutes of Dark Pit and Daniel fighting on and on, DP (Dark Pit) used his electroshock to kick Daniel off the stage and swung his sword off to the finish. HERE IS YOUR WINNER, DARK PIT!

DP: Looks like I'm the last man standing *crosses arm*

Daniel: Dang man I was so close.

DP: You seriously need to train more instead of gloating on social media *smirk*.

Daniel: *sign* You're right Pittoo, I do need more training and in fact, I will beat you the next time we fight. Toodles!

DP looked in confusion and left with annoyance. Late at night, Peach was obsessing over everyones pictures, videos and fanarts.

Fans: let's get Peach up to 1 million followers! Yasss queen!

Peach: Oooh! I like that! Yasss queen!

Mario: You've been on your phone all day, let's get some sleep peachy

Peach: okay

Before she put the phone down, she found a mysterious account that was private. It showed a man who was muscular, tall, and had short brown. The background was a sunny beach and it looked like he was in a group photo, smiling. She decided to follow him. After 2 minutes, he followed her back and opened it up for her to see. "Could it be?" she asked herself. She then found a secret story shot that was a rant about Dark Pit.

Peach: HAHAHAHAHA!

"I just don't get why he thinks he so cool? He's literally underrated but he acts like he's on Mario's level. Seriously? Isn't he like low mid tier? No wait! He's low tier so he needs to shut his mouth, bragging and everything. It's ya boy Daniel signing out".

Peach: That's not right Daniel. Boy! Oh boy!

Mario: Peach!

Peach: Oh! I'm going to bed Mario.

With that, she shuts her phone and goes to sleep… The next day, Peach fights Wario in the 3 stock 7 minute match.

4 More minutes, was all that she had, Peach grabbed her turnip, and hit Wario in the face.

Wario: WAH! You're gonna regret that Peachy!

Peach: Well I might as well keep going cause. I'm going to win!

Wario: Well how about this!

Peach: What?

Wario punched into jabs into a grab- throw down combo and farted out, leaving Peach to hang on the ledge. Wario summoned his motorcycle and as soon as Peach got up, not only did she get hit by the motorcycle, but he threw the whole thing at her. And then, forward smashed her out the screen. GAME! HERE IS YOUR WINNER, WARIO!

Wario: HAHA! Ever since you got nerfed in this recent patch, you've lost your game.

Peach: No I haven't!

Wario: Awww the little, bitty princess is upset. Are you going to cry to Mario?

Peach: No I will not, and you better stop it!

Wario: You know, I was never really into to you or that weird cousin of yours-

Peach: Don't talk about Daisy like that! Unlike you, she is very friendly, kind, and is the most hard-working princess I've known. You're just a greedy slimeball.

Wario: I was gonna say before I was rudely interrupted, Peach, I am determined to marry you. Weather you like it or not. And I will have all the money in all the Mushroom Kingdom land. Muahaha!

Mario: Excuse me?

Wario: Oh! What? What do ya want?

Mario: I heard everything you said to Peach and I'm going to stop you.

Wario: Are you crazy or something? I never said anything to Peach like that. All I said was "ever since you've been nerfed-"

Peach: HE'S LYING! He told me that he was gonna marry me for money!

With that, Mario socked Wario in the face and threw him to the other side. He then went over to Pech to check on her.

Wario: UGH! Seriously?! This is why you were nerfed Peach, You can't defend yourself. You always have to run to that plumber of yours. *Turns to Mario* And you always baby that woman. Watch your back you two!

Mario: That's it! I'm calling Master Hand

Peach: Ugh! I can't stand that freak! Always trying to flirt with me

Mario: It's okay-a Peach, he won't harm you or others as long as I'm around.

Later that Night…

Peach grabbed her mobile phone and looked at her Instagram story. She thought for a while whether she'd wanted to rant about Wario or not…. Oh well.

"Ugh! Wario or should I say Wario-UGGGGHHHHH! He seriously is gross I can't stand him. Seriously, like, why does nintendo bring him and Bowser to our games? THEY'RE GROSS! Not only rude but treat others very unkindly. And to me, that shows how ugly they are, inside and out. This is Princess Peach signing out."

Daniel was up in his room late at night with no lights and only a tiny phone screen on his face. He was laying on top of his bed and scrolling through his old memos and fabulous memes. "YASSS" he proceeded to say.

FWFT: Daniel! Why are you up so late? Its midnight! Go to sleep!

Daniel: You're right sorry!

She slammed the door by accident causing his roomates, Pit and Roy to wake up.

FWFT: Sorry boys!

Roy: *Groans* Why are you still up?

Daniel: Hahaha!

Pit: Uhhh! You good over there?

Daniel: Sorry, I-I was looking at a friend's story about Wario

Roy: Whatever man, you need a hobby

Daniel: *angry stare* And you need to shut it Roy! You got nerfed along with the rest.


	2. Bad Roommates and King Dedede's Plans

Woman: New You, Dead You

Peach: What does that even mean? You literally make no sense.

Peach was going against the Umbra Witch known as Bayonetta. She just taunt her after knocking her out one stock.

Bayonetta: Yes! One stock to go! I'll finally beat you for the first time.

Peach: You wish! I'm still on my strike honey!

With that, Peach tried to hit her with a golf club but Bayo, flipped backwards and used her teleportation to get behind her.

Bayonetta: Got'cha!

But Peach grabbed a toad from the hood and he squirted gatorade in her eyes.

Bayonetta: AHHH!

Peach: The strike keeps on living!

Peach down tilted, grabbed her and along with toad (from the hood), smashed downwards. Then, forward smashed with a hard frying pan. GAME! THIS WINNER IS, PEACH!

Peach: AWW did I win?

Toad: Yeah you won shawty! Why do you think the announcer said " this winner is"?

Bayonetta: UGH! I can't win with you? This isn't over yet Peachy I'm going to win just watch!

Peach: Sheesh! It was just a victory screen

Toad: I know right?

Peach: I know people don't get butthurt over that? Do they?

Toad: Nah! I doubt it.

**Roy vs. Pit vs. Meta Knight vs. Daniel**

Daniel: Ugh! I would be the only one without a sword.

Pit: Get ready!

Meta Knight: Hmph! I'm always ready to fight. *Stands pose*

**FIGHT!** The fight was intense all the players did their finishing move but none were taken out.

Daniel: Gammit! I need to knock out at least one.

With a quick pace, Daniel grabbed his soccer ball and shot it at Pit. Grabbing him, then throwing him out the screen.

Daniel: YEET! BABY!

Roy: Think again!

Roy grabbed Daniel and threw him down into a combo. But Daniel escaped the combo while hanging on the ledge of the stage. Meta Knight tried to forward smash both until Pit came back and electroshocked all three. Then he slammed down all three down. HERE IS YOUR WINNER, PIT!

Pit: Victory! HA! Yet another victory for the perfect angel. Palutena would be so proud of me!

Daniel: Palutena this Palutena that! She already knows you won!

Pit: Shut it softie! You're just mad you're not relevant. Not you or your female counterpart *grins*

Daniel grew frustrated and said;

Daniel: Look punk! Just cause you're more popular than me and you beat me doesn't mean you gotta run your mouth like you're better than us! *walks out angry*

Pit: Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I was just showing off. That's my persona!

Daniel: Well how about doing it a little less and being more competitive friendly?. Not everybody likes a show-off.

Meta Knight: Don't feel bad Pit.

Pit: I'm not! That's just my persona.

Later at night…

Pit, Roy, or Daniel didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day/night. Daniel didn't even say one word to both but was on his phone looking at photos Peach uploaded. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"Pit, pit, pit… I thought Pittoo was annoying but lemme tell y'all. I'm starting to get even more frustrated with Pit. You see, even though we are roommates and I respect him and Roy. one thing I cannot stand is how braggy they act. I try telling 'em to keep all that to themselves but they never listen. Ugh! They take things too far. I think I'm just gonna find new roommates. This is Daniel, signing out."

Peach: Poor Daniel!

Mario: What is it this time?

Peach: Uhh nothing.

Mario: Please go to bed Peachy. It's 10pm already.

Peach: Okay Mario.

The Next Day…

**Daniel vs. King Dedede**

King Dedede tried to suck Daniel in but had a soccer ball instead

Daniel: Like I want to be in your mouth? eck! You're disgusting!

King Dedede: I don't care as long as I'm winning.

Dedede threw a gordo at Daniel but he reflected back but Dedede sucked it and threw it back 10x faster, leading Daniel off one stock.

Dedede: Got'cha pretty boy!

Daniel slammed him down and jabbed him into a combo. Dedede trying to get out, he tried to hit with his large hammer but missed as Daniel jumped over and slide by him. Daniel tried to reach for the smash ball but Dedede kept hitting him and trying to slam him. Finally, he got it although king dedede was ready to use his fire cannon from his hammer to smash it out of him.

Daniel: Let's move that body!

King Dedede: What?!

The finishing move was colorful poses that pushed the opponents far away from the stage. And it worked! King dedede was out. GAME! THIS WINNER IS, WII FIT TRAINER!

Daniel: Let's work on your stretches *holding a thumbs up*.

**Peach vs. Zelda**

Zelda: Girl, are you ready?

Peach: Ready as ever! Just like old times right Zeldy?

Zelda: You know I don't like being called that Peachy!

Peach: Whatever!

**FIGHT!**

Peach and Zelda fought off and on and they know each other's strengths and weaknesses. It's all just in the matter of timing.

GAME! THIS WINNER IS…

KING K. ROOL! JK! ZELDA!

Later…..

King Dedede was looking around instagram and saw all the others smashers profile.

KD: How come they all got lots of followers and all I's got is a 300? Link's got over 1 million and doesn't even speak or post that much? What the heck?!

He then saw Daniel's instagram account and hatched an idea. He called the waddle dee's and asked them to hack into his app to grab any information they can find.

KD: I'll just put on a facade for pretty boy.

1st Waddle Dee: But King Dedede you're surely better than this? You have a life right?

Let's just say that he gave him that look from that meme where his servant asked him if he had a good morning.

2nd Waddle Dee: I guess not…

KD: Are you two done talking? Cause I'm about to punish y'all if y'all don't hurry it up! I have the ultimate plan. HEHEHE!


	3. We Found the Hacker!

Daniel was doing his usual workout routine until Peach called him.

Daniel: Yes girl! How may I help you?

Peach: I think you need to come downstairs. It's really important. Like right now!

Daniel: What is it girl?!

Peach: Just come downstairs quick!

Daniel hurried downstairs to see what was going on until a small crowd came towards Peach. Peach then saw Daniel and skipped over to him.

Pit: Oh so you think I'm annoying? And you wanna leave us don't you?

Roy: Ugh! I knew it!

Bayonetta: Yeah, and what was that all about me being extra nerfed just because I scream too loud?

Peach: Wait? What?

Bayonetta: Don't play dumb with us!

Chrom: Or how the fact that I'm in smash still makes me a Roy/Ike wannabe?

Both (Peach/Daniel): WHAT?!

Snake: Or that I'm causing love affairs with a certain bounty huntress? HELLO?! We're just good friends!

Daniel: Wait a minute! I've never said anything!

Fox: Or that I'm too fast and I'm still "broken".

Peach: We never said anything like that hold on a minute?

Isabelle: Or that Peach said "I'm useless"?

Peach: WHAT? Isabelle I-

Pac-man: Or that I'm old news apparently *sad sign*

Peach: I-

Palutena: Let's just calm down guys. Maybe it was just a hacker with no life?

Pokemon Trainer (Red): Yeah I doubt it!

Lucina: They seem pretty suspicious

Ike: Or maybe it's because they've been hanging out too often. Hmmmm?

Cloud: I know nothing of what's going on but I'm about to grab some popcorn. Anybody wants some?

Ness: Ooo! me!

Lucas: Me too!

Mario: Don't forget-a me!

Peach: MARIO!

Mario: What? I don't what you do after your time.

Little Mac: I don't know if it is true what you said about half of the roster but if I were you two, I'd figure it out fast!

Olimar: Yeah I-I read what you guys said about me and I just *sniff sniff*. You know I have feelings too! I'm literally named " the worst character besides Jigglypuff". Everybody hates me and now you two? I thought you guys would at least be cool but I guess not. Oh well…. I'll just *sniff sniff* go to my room. *leaves*.

Lucina: You guys are jerks!

Daniel: I am 100% honest! We did not say any of those- who told you guys those lies?

Lucina: It doesn't matter! You trashed talk a lot of folks here and I think it's appropriate for Master Hand to deal with this.

Daniel: That giant talking hand isn't even here half the time!

Peach: Daniel stop! Look, I don't know how you guys found out Instagram stories and yes stuff like what Daniel said about Pit was true. But, we didn't talk about all of you.

Pit: Then who was it?

King Dedede: Yeah *giggles* who was it? *giggles*.

Daniel and Peach death stared at King Dedede who was giggle and then burst out laughing. Everyone then, gave an angry look at him.

KD: It was just a joke guys! I hacked into their apps and said all that stuff. Hahaha!

Chrom: Grrrrr! a fat penguin caused all this mess?!

KD: I'm a king as you should all know.

Lucina: I literally had a day off and I wanted to spend time at the beach and relax. But when I heard of this, I had to figure out what was going on. But this ugly, fat, bald-headed wannabe penguin was the reason behind the social media drama? What a waste of my time!

KD: Y'all don't have to be so mean about it!

Pit: They're not innocent either but at least they're being truthful unlike you!

KD: I was ju-just-

K. Rool: Laddy, you even talked about Dark Samus and how zero suit dark samus should be a thing.

*LOUD SCREECHING SOUND*

K. Rool: That's her mate! You need to run and hide quick!

Ike: Not so fast penguin-

KD: I said I'm a king okay now let me hurry before that parasite demon-

Ike,Roy,Pit, and Chrom picked him and threw him outside the mansion where Dark Samus was trying to get in and beat the daylight outta King Dedede. Which she did.

Peach: Maybe we shouldn't have posted those things on our stories.

Daniel: How did he even hacked our accounts?

Peach: I probably didn't have it on private mode.

Daniel: I don't even have a virus protector. Maybe that's why.

Peach:... Why don't DM each other in private messages?

Daniel: Totally!

***Sign* I'm finished and although it may not be good. I just wanted something to laugh at. I'll have another story to work on soon. Don't be afraid to review I won't bite. And honest feedback helps a lot!**


End file.
